Usuario discusión:Carlos96/Archivo 3
Por favor, no pongas mensages en esta discusión por que no contestare.Preguntame en la actual. Archivo:Lucario_mini.pngViejas discusiones: *Archivo:Charizard_mini.png Hasta el 27 de Marzo de 2010 *Archivo:Lugia_mini.pngHasta el 12 de Junio de 2010 *Archivo:Feraligatr_mini.pngHasta el 17 de Agosto de 2010 *60pxHasta el 30 de Septiembre de 2010 luchar carlos podrias luchar conmigo el domingo 13 a las 18:30 hora española pacobombaler lo siento carlos lo siento oi no e estado en mi casa y no me e podido conectar ya qe en casa de mi abuela no ai internet,te vendria bien el proximo sabado a las 17:0019:12 13 jun 2010 (UTC)19:12 13 jun 2010 (UTC)19:12 13 jun 2010 (UTC)~ Re PoZ ganarás los puntos, que le vamos a hacer. Pero no le expulsaré del torneo. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 13:35 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Artículos de MT Carlos. No pongas . Mira lo que le he dicho a Ciencia Al Poder en su discusión. La plantilla es totalmente distinta y la descripción en palabras que dicen la misma información pero no se parecen en nada. Por cierto, ¿cómo va a borrar artículos si no tiene permiso de administrador? [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 20:46 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias amigo :) [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 20:51 18 jun 2010 (UTC) 2.000 ediciones Bienvenido al club xD [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:47 19 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:2.000 ediciones Ok, gracias ^.^ Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 18:49 25 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Tu lo sabes (._.)Come On To The Darkness(._.) 19:51 28 jun 2010 (UTC) raikou shiny podriamos negociar tu raikou shiny pasate por mi usuario y responde Falso Estaba aburrido y leí que dijiste que un Pokémon ilegal, en este caso Raikou, podía estropear tu juego. Eso es falso, yo tengo el Pokémon Perla ORIGINAL y un amigo mio me paso 20 Pokémon ilegales en el 2008 y los sigo teniendo(no los uso lógico) y no se me ha estropeado ni se me ha borrado la partida. Además, en el Plata SoulSilver tengo Pokémon ilegales shinys, para ver como son brillantes y no se me ha borrado la partida--Alvarodarkray 15:18 29 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! ¡Archiva esto! Shiny~ 14:35 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Reversor Hola. Te he dado los permisos de reversor dado tu trabajo hasta ahora. Espero sepas usar de forma adecuada tus permisos. -- 14:26 2 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Una recomendación, no me gusta que la gente contradiga lo que es bueno para el wiki. Las políticas se hacen simplemente para evitar cosas peores y que ni los administradores podamos solucionar. MTs Cuando subas sprites de MTs por favor agrega la Categoría:Sprites de MTs. -- 14:46 2 jul 2010 (UTC) :Es mejor que pongas en la licencia , agrega la categoría automáticamente; también sí la seleccionas al subir el archivo. -- 14:57 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Personaje Ola carlos me gustaria un personaje para la familia legendaria , me gustaria regigigas o jirachi, y pedirte que la continues. Mini o Ponce 16:54 2 jul 2010 (UTC) RE:Foros Wiki ¿Eso significa que te irás de la Wiki? Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 10:14 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Es decir, que se va de wikis. Pues vale, dile textualmente esto: No te necesitamos, y dile que yo te dije que se lo dijera. Por cierto, ya que se va, ve a las solicitudes de rango, estamos sin reversores y tu eres el que mejor puede ocupar el cargo. Only shinies~'Questions'~'Mortadelo Wiki' 20:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) XD XD Mira jaja http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgWYN5e9K10 Only shinies~'Questions'~'Mortadelo Wiki' 21:36 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Te invito a que participes del Torneo Sinjoh, lo organizo yo y un amigo, ahí lo verás. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 18:35 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Nueva wiki ¿La creamos ya?Propón ideas en el blog--Alvarodarkray 14:48 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu eres vecino de angel ¿no?. Cuando lo veas le dices que vaya a mi blog y que se apunte--Alvarodarkray 15:02 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye Olss ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? si quieres ponme a Archivo:Cara_de_Phione.png y si quieres cual te pongo??Hola =) 13:05 13 jul 2010 (UTC) RE:Lo del Chat la mia ...█▓░Ξ §ǍɭƯȡɸȿ Ξ░▓█ ◄◄¶«┼ƼƯɆƦƬƩ┼»¶►► 17:30 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Sobre su Wiki De verdad lamento que esto provocase tanto revuelto, pero mira, la wiki, creada por ustedes solo fue para huir de PKMN, ¿miento?; no lo creo, pero lleguemos al extremo caso que sí, ¿acaso alguien les obligo a ustedes a que editen artículos de enciclopedia?; nuevamente, no lo creo, de ser así, ¿ustedes aún se habrían quedado acá?, repito no lo creo. En conclusión, Darkrai wiki se creo con el resentimiento de algunos Usuarios, y tú lo sabes... y lo más probable es que aparte de ti, otras personas dirán "¡Pero si PKMN es lo mismo!", no me extraña que eso llegue a pasar, pero PKMN no fue creada así, otros Usuarios que sí escapaban de Wikidex hacían pensar a todos que PKMN odiaba a Wikidex, una idea bastante torpe... pero en fin. Espero leas esto, y te des cuenta. Por cierto, el que yo escriba esto no es porque le tenga odio a Darkrai wiki, es solo que nunca, repito, nunca es bueno dejar clavos sueltos. Espero esto no afecte nuestra amistad. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 20:47 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Jajajaja Carlos que te parece dejabu la Tal "Darkrai WIki" rebisa lo que deje en el chat,Porke me parece qe solo fui a decir Hola solo vine para recordales que son una gran COPIA por cierto espero q le digas a el señor ELite que ¿era verdad lo de no pasarse a copias de PKMN?pues me parece q ha mentido lo cito Textualmente El que tiene boca,se equivoca espero que rectifiken lo q han dicho y hecho ...█▓░Ξ §ǍɭƯȡɸȿ Ξ░▓█ ◄◄¶«┼ƼƯɆƦƬƩ┼»¶►► 01:58 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh ¡Todo está listo!, el Torneo empieza ya, tienes un plazo de 5 días, para tener la batalla contra tu oponente. Si tu contrincante no cumple con las normas has de comunicarlo a uno de los organizadores. En caso aún tengas dudas también comunicanoslo. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 21:51 16 jul 2010 (UTC) torneo sinjoh hola soy fran tu rival en el torneo quiero decirte que no voy a poder combatir ya que se me rompio la ds pero no pasaras la primera ronda sin combatir ya que mi hermano se quiso apuntar al torneo y franco le dejo suplirme asi es que tu rival sera mi hermano y no yo mi hermano es pokecolector juanan y su clave esta en la tabla de participantes Torneo Hola soy Juanan , el hermano de fran. Le sustituire en el torneo, asi que soy tu rival. cuando combatimos? Juanan 17:18 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok si, si puedo. :D Juanan 17:29 17 jul 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo, entonces mañana :D Juanan 12:27 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... con giratina me equivoque de ataque, no queria usar golpe umbrio. solo lo digo a ver si vas a pensar que no sabia que los ataques de fantasma no afectan a los pokemon de normal... -->Juanan 15:15 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Vale, felicidades y suerte :D. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 11:57 19 jul 2010 (UTC) ola bueno a mí me gustaria formar parte de la familia legendaria, como lugia pero yo no se komo va esto de las pokenovelas respondeme en mi pagTsajafly 19:50 20 jul 2010 (UTC)firm:tsajafly ola bueno a mí me gustaria formar parte de la familia legendaria, como lugia pero yo no se komo va esto de las pokenovelas respondeme en mi pagTsajafly 19:50 20 jul 2010 (UTC)firm:tsajafly novela Vas a seguir la familia legendariaframe|PlisHola =) 21:14 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Combate Sí soy de españa, te viene bien hoy a las 10 de la noche?, y por si acaso el tiempo límite de espera que sea de 15 min por si alguno de los dos nos atrasamos, quiero decir que cuando entrmos en la sala esperamos hasta als 10:15 por si alguno se retrasa, tenga que cenar o algo así--Suamani 17:15 26 jul 2010 (UTC) puedes hoy? es que mañana no puedo Puedes esperarme hasta las 8:15 es que ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado Eeeem estoy en la sala ya, puedes meterte ahora? Combate La añadí de nuevo pero me pone que ya está registrada, prueba a añadir la mía de nuevo, por si acaso te la doy ahora: 2794-3350-7713--Suamani 18:32 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Siento decirtelo Siento decirtelo pero no tengo ningún pokémon trucado, todo es cómo saber entrenarlos, saber utilizar los puntos de esfuerzo, los objetos adecuados (como brazal firme, y ese estilo de objetos) y centrarte en los ataques que es débil tu pokemon, por ejemplo thyplosion es débil ante los ataque de agua y tierra, es decir los ataque especiales, con ese pokémon me centré en subirle su defensa especial y ese es el resultado--Suamani 19:03 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Te aconsejo de que leas el articulo de wikidex de los puntos de esfuerzo y quizá comprendas lo que digo, entrenando a los pokemons de la manera correcta y centrandote en los PS y la defensa se ede conseguir lo ke viste, y respecto al pokesav no tengo ni idea de que es eso, y makinas solo conozko el gamefreak pero ke yo sepa, eso no se puede conseguir en españa ya lo que ocurre es que actualmente mi thyplosion tiene al máximo sus PS i su defensa especial, añadiendo que su naturaleza favorece su defensa especial, y probablemente tu electrivire no tiene las estadistikas maximas en ataque especial No se te habrá ocurrido que rypheiror cuenta con una gran defensa? y thyplosion no ha sido el unico pokémon que he entrenado a conciencia, sino todos los pokemons que utilicé contra ti Jajajaja Esos sprites ya los habias visto,y me llamas copias,la proximas ves,SE ORIGINAL ©cσρчяιgнτ τσdσs lσs Dεяεcнσs яεsεяvαdσs. 17:10 30 jul 2010 (UTC) P.D:Salen en batallas vistas en imagenes de Wikidex y no puedes decir que los hicites tu si solo los recortaste,ademas yo ya los tenia en mi wiki Es lo mismo solo escribes abajo:Son sprites recortados por mi,no que TU lo isiste ©cσρчяιgнτ τσdσs lσs Dεяεcнσs яεsεяvαdσs. 18:37 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh ¡Hola! tengo que informarte que tu pelea para el Torneo Sinjoh debe darse a más tardar el viernes, si no se hace, o no respondes este mensaje serás descalificado. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! '2 ago 2010 (UTC) P.D2:Viste que a nadie le gusta que le digan copia Qué tal? Si, te reto a una batalla por eso del gimnasio, no se si aún esté activo, pero aun así, quiero una batallas, aceptas? Pacoanduaga12 04:03 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Batalla Hum! No seeee, cual es la diferencia de horarios?bueno, no se y si me pasas tu correo? para coordinar , saludos de Pacoanduaga12 15:11 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye en vez de hacer todo esto, que tal si peleamos ahora?Pacoanduaga12 15:29 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Paco : 3610 5707 5330 , ese es, cuales son las reglas del combate? Pacoanduaga12 15:40 4 ago 2010 (UTC) OK, te espero en la sala, single o doble? Pacoanduaga12 15:43 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Igualmente, bueno, parece que no estoy a tu altura no? bueno, fue un buen combate y lo di todo, cuandoentrene más juro que te volveré a retar y ganaré esa medalla! Pacoanduaga12 16:20 4 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: ESE NIDOKING TUYO ES ALGO DE OTRO MUNDO, ¡HE TUMBADO GARCHOMPS, FERALIGATORS , SALAMANCES Y DRAGONITES DE UN SOLO ATAQUE DE VENTISCA! Re: Sí, me parece una buena idea. Yo me pido el programa de los Domingos :D Por cierto, ¿por que no usamos 14 usuarios? como suplentes, porque puede que el titular no esté activo. Y Alvaro sí está activo. ¿No lo sabias? ¬¬ '<>~'<>'~ 19:44 4 ago 2010 (UTC) :OK, pero si dicen noticias falsas serán expulsados. <>~'<>'~ 19:53 4 ago 2010 (UTC) : Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para volver a combatir? Bueno, quería saber cuanto, para poder desfiarte de nuevo y estar preparado Pacoanduaga12 04:17 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Noticias de Pokémon/Inscripciones Gracias por avisar pero... allí sale el ejemplo solo. ¿Donde es el lugar para inscribirde, despues del ejemplo? Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 12:02 5 ago 2010 (UTC) :Dime si esta bn lo que puse. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 12:49 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Noticias Las noticias se podrian poner en mi Torre de radio , dejare las noticias de PKMN para otro, ok? Mini o Ponce 12:26 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Mejora para N de P Mira podríamos crear esta plantilla para crear todos los que participamos en noticias de pokémon. Pero eso solo es para poder crear una cosa para cada user como esto pero podremos cambiar el color del naranja ese k es el mio. Casi igual que en FrenteBatalla.com. Piensalo y respondeme. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 13:00 5 ago 2010 (UTC) :Pero mira, se puede poner como el reportero quiera, el color, la imagen y el texto. El que te he enseñado es el mio que me lo pasaría aquí si soy reportero. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 13:07 5 ago 2010 (UTC) ::¿Podemos poner en marcha ya este proyecto? Es para estar listos ya. Respondeme con Si o No. Y lo ago todo YO, xD Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 18:20 5 ago 2010 (UTC) :¿Para qué? ¿Y qué coloco allí? Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 18:26 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Pensaras que soy sub-normal o algo parecido, pero... no me entere de nada xD Un poco más claro para mi cerebelo ¿ok? Pero mientras voy creando eso ¿ok? A y ¿es para que yo ponga la noticia allí? Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 18:35 5 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: ¡que te pasa! Tienes razón he estado ganando puntos injustamente a igual que suamani porque vi que el lo hacia e incluso quedó de n°1 y parecía que a nadie le importaba, pero ya he visto el mensaje que Alecran le dejó en su discusión y el que me dejaron a mi asi que lo justo es que me quiten los puntos y me suspendan la cuenta... y les debo una disculpa. Andrewal 18:11 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Ola Hola, venía para decirte 2 cosas: 1 El tema de los puntos: Quisiera pedir perdón, por haber subido tantas fotos de forma imprudente, y sólo para ganar puntos, lo dicho, siento mi encompetencia. 2 Nuestro combate: Desgraciadamente no lo vamos a poder celebrar ya que dentro de 2 horas me voy de vacaciones y no voy a poder acceder a ningún tipo de wi-fi durante 2 semanas, así que lo justo sería que fuese descalificado. Sí he de reconocer que lo hice para ganar puntos pero lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias de forma imprudente Plantilla:Noticias de Pokémon Atentemente la dirección de Noticias de Pokémon.net xD Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 19:30 5 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡Quien fue!? Que tuvo la idea de eso de los reporters respondemelo por favor grrrrrr. PD:estoy tan enfadado por que el tipo que tuvo esa idea la copio de mi wikia GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. マスター斧 -- ディスカッション 08:27 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Oye Pero... ¿para que tengo que crear eso? ¿Es para como si fuera un ensayo y lo copio y pego allí? Lo del Plagio se lo explique bien a el, espero que me responda. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 14:01 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :Y ¿esta noche empiezo yo, ya? o ¿esperamos hasta el lunes de la semana k viene? Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 14:10 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Es muy pero que muy pero que muy extraño que solo hace una semana yo hice reporteros para mi wikia como soy un tio simpatico y todo lo contrario que Ciencia Al Poder XD solo te pido que me digas la verdad como fuiste siempre simpatico y educado conmigo lo sere contigo no me enfadare dime tiene aulguna relacion con los reporters de mi wikia? AUNQUE como vi hace poco en la discusiond e alacran eso de la zona noticias abandonada ya lo entendi todo siento las molestias Mola mi firma heee XD? マスター斧 -- ディスカッション 17:39 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Sysop Te he dado el flag de administrador. <>~'<>'~ 12:34 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Puestos ocupados Hello friend! Bueno, me mandaste el mensaje de noticias pokemon, y me quise inscribir, pero cuando fui a inscribirme, todos los puestos estaban ya ocupados. ¿Crees que me podrías dar otro horario para tener un programa? Saludos friend: El rey del XD 17:53 7 ago 2010 (UTC) ok vale que te parece si tengo una entrevista con los usuarios mas destacados?¿?Pacobombaler 19:23 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Hecho. <>~'<>'~ 21:36 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola carlos soy thekidfran01 estoy organizando un torneo llamado torneo master si te interesa apuntate SaludosThekidfran01 11:48 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Plantilla ya la creeThekidfran01 12:24 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Porygon shiny ya se que porygon si cria pero dices que criaste un porigon de china con el tullo pero solo cria con dittoOli 16:29 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Bien... Pero... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? He estado de vacaciones y cuando veo el mensaje en mi web y me paso por aquí para mirar veo que falta la mitad de la gente: ni JP, ni Ángel... Me gustaría saber qué ha pasado aquí. Si puedes responderme, por favor, yo espero tu respuesta. Gracias. El Polo ¿Participas?' 18:00 8 ago 2010 (UTC)' Mismo tema Te pregunto de nuevo y espero que me lo respondas para que yo pueda entenderlo xD. ¿En Noticias de Pokémon/EPisodios ►Alecran◄ tengo que contar las noticias allí o eso es com o un espacio/hábitat del que escribe las noticias las escriba allí? Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 18:00 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por responder. Antes de irme de aquí discutí con Shiny, pero le he dejado un mensaje en su discusión para hacer las paces. Si a él le parece bien y quedamos en paz, volveré aquí para editar, luchar, escribir pokénovelas, participar en torneos... Como en los viejos tiempos. El Polo ¿Participas?' 18:25 8 ago 2010 (UTC)' Noticias de Pokémon Quisiera saber si me das el permiso de colocar las partes de noticias recientes, puede tener otro nombre, por ejemplo hace poco..., o algo así; pero que cada informador hable sobre el tema que le concierna. Me respondes y lo consultas con los demás. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 21:00 8 ago 2010 (UTC) la familia legendaria por que no borras lo del misticristal y pones el de darkrai wiki,no se por que pusiste dos finales distintos:SPacobombaler 13:11 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: A mi me daba igual esperar, mientras respondieran antes del Viernes (noche) mejor. xD Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 19:31 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :Pregunta de un trillón, podría emitir mi programa los V y S?¿ xD Me da = la respuesta. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 20:01 9 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: jha jhajha sabes me diste gracia por lo que me dijiste "sabemos que tú fuiste la primera en crear este entorno de ganar puntos con trampas" "intenta cambiar y editar los articulos tú sola" para que te sepas soy hombre no mujer si de que entorno hablas para mas informacion hace tiempo en wikidex yo hice lo iconos en miniatura (obiamente no) pero los separe de sus datos para bque quedaran aparte y los puse en mi pagina subir imagenes que otras paginas tambien tienen no significa que las aigan copiado por que yo todo lo que edito primero lo ago en microft word y ahy lo tengo guardado por eso tengo tantas imagenes por cosas que eh editado solo le pongo borde y color para terminar modera tu lenguaje si y no me vuelvas a hablar como tu siq uieres quitame los puntos pero no creas que no me eh dado cuenta que Cada vez que alguiente gana en puntos le reclamas con un pretesto evidente bueno no se que mas decirte pero yo seguire editando a y otra cosa "Trampa?" a que te refieres con que ago trrampa? eso es todo saludos •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 22:35 9 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: Que me las vere con tigo? yo no tengo nada que arreglar con tigo Que no importa si soy chico o chica? si eso no importa desde ahora te hablare de ella Que te veo la cara de tonto? De ti nunca eh tratado de ocultar nada asi que dejame de estar quejando de esos articulos debido a que primero intenta preguntar lo que trataba de hacer Que tal si mi proposito era poner esos articulos subir imagenes para terminar completando la pagina Me base en las plantillas de wikidex eso es obido pero si primero quieres arreglar algo habla con claridad y sin estar amenazando a alguien como lo hiiciste con migo te queda claro no me amenazes no me das miedo no te conosco no me conosos la unica comunicacion que tenemos es poor via internet •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 22:47 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Ya fue todo con eso que te daba asco me das risa si alguien tiene que ser expulsado debes ser tu por tu mal comportamiento deja de insultar si •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 22:54 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Me parece bien que dejemos de pelear sin embargo te digo nuevamente que no soy mujer -.- haci que no me gusta que me hables de "ella" y aguantare lo que medijiste debido a que un isulto es un isulto pero debido a lo que me dijiste el Usuario:MASTER POKEMON me dijo que le daba lastima y fue algo que si me molesto y me sorprende que no le llamen la atencion en primera el problema era entre tu y yo bueno espero que haci lo dejemos y no vuelva a haber problema entre nosotros saludos •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 23:06 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Oye XD lo puse ya k la parte del header aunque no tenga imagen tendria k dar la entrada a la portada pero no la da y la puse. Y lo que me copie de tu user estoy invirtiendo los colores al rever del tuyo, nose si lo entiendes XD Eso es todo. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 10:38 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :Puedes poner en MW:S que se eligira por votación el header/cabecera dentro de 3 días, en otras palabras este VIERNES. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 11:56 10 ago 2010 (UTC) : : Claro :No entendi muy bien pero lo que entendi lo are n.n •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 16:31 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Tablas Ola oye una pregunta como puedo poner una tabla para incluir los pokémon que salen en un capitulo de Pocket Monster Special? Lista de Pokémon Oye me pregunto si no se puede agregar una lista donde aparecerian los pokémon por color debido a que esa opcion esta en la pokédex de pokémon Rubí y Sapphire asi como tambien agregarse las diferentes formas de los unowns asiq ue te pregunto puedo hacer esos articulos? y repoito que podrian ser ecenciales debido a que es una opcion en la pokédex de Rubí y Sapphire :D•------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 17:02 10 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: No son copias de wikidex puede que en lo escrito si me base segun un renglon sin embargo le di forma a mis palabras el color que tiene es debido a la http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores el orden es alfabeticamente que tiene de malo dime? •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 17:44 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Si Si tienes razon pero la unica razon por la que me base fue por que no me has dado ni el link para la guia de como hacer tabals en esta pagina si me la dieras pues ya las podria hacer pero no me la has dado asi que te pido de nuevo que me des un guia de como hacer tablas para que no copie las tablas de wikidex -.- •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 17:51 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Tabla Pokémon ¿Me puedes decir por qué cambiaste lo de la plantilla?, es verdad, habría 2 veces el enlace, pero para los artículos que aún no están creados sería más fácil editar. Respondes eh :D Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas...! 20:24 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Favicon Pídeselo a DP, que tiene Photoshop. <>~'<>'~ ~<> 14:30 12 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: Claro, pero era fastidioso el poner enlaces antes :/, y qué me dices respecto a los nuevos Pokémon, ahí se haría el trabajo más fácil. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas...! 12:06 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Borrar un articulo El articulo Lista de Pokemon segun la Pokedex de Sinnoh deberia ser borrado porke es un plagio a w:c:es.pokemon --I am... Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 17:25 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Header El concurso acabó, y como tu eres administrador deberías de colocar el Header nuevo, aquí el Link del Header ganador: http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Cabeceras_y_mejoración Vicho, KiNgDrA LoVeR!!! 20:57 13 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Si lees este mensaje y ya está puesto el Header simplemente Ignora este mensaje. Torneo Baby Hola, hay un nuevo torneo, el Torneo Baby, si quieres inscribete y participa pero apegate a las normas, espero que entres y te diviertas Atte.Pacoanduaga12 23:58 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola todos lo colores se cambiaron(reversores asistentes etc..)execto el de mi nombre ¿me puedes decir porque? I am... Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 00:25 14 ago 2010 (UTC) P.D:te invito a que me apoyes a una creacion de una plantilla Vela¡¡¡ P.D2:no te obligo a que la veas ni que me apoyes Hola Felicidades carlos.Pasalo bien y disfruta.Por cierto,mi regalo será un pokemon,pero aun no lo he elegido.Alex pokemon 08:49 14 ago 2010 (UTC) happy birthay carlos!!!!!!!!! nos estais acribillando a cumplealños.felicidades y que cumplas muchos mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pacobombaler 09:57 14 ago 2010 (UTC) P.D:(jejejeje ya tenemos la misma edad ) Bon anniversaire :-) Pues eso, que cumplas muchos más :) <>~'<>'~ ~<> 11:20 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Feroz E creado un Torneo,Llamado Torno Feroz,es para pedirte permiso,y por cierto,inscrívete y pulicalo. Saludos:cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 15:02 14 ago 2010 (UTC)